


Safe

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stream of consciousness. </p><p>Anton's POV. </p><p>AU. Married couple. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Her salty eyes told me stories that made my heart weep, I wanted to wrap her in a blanket, and tell her she was safe forever - so I did. It's not the story I wanted to tell our children, hers and mine, ours, but then, it is our story. She came to me one night, wet, sobbing and torn, her hair and make-up a mess, her body covered in scars and bruising, the tears worried me most. She had always been so strong, so vitally strong, and I loved her for it... but seeing her like this, hurting, seeking comfort, needing me in a way she never had before... it hurt my heart, it made me want to cry but it made me angry enough to bring her inside, lock us both in and take her to bed. No, I didn't sleep with her, I wasn't after that, I wanted her warm, comfortable and safe. Having put her in the shower to wash off the grime and old make-up I found some clothes, old, ragged t-shirts and sweatpants I hate to wear but that would be soft on her skin and soothingly warm. I would wait for her downstairs. I had taken a blanket from the bed, waiting for her, always waiting. When she came at last, fresh-faced and wrapped in the t-shirt and sweatpants, looking softer and younger but also sad and pale, I couldn't help but go to her, wrap her in the blanket and bring her to the sofa, wrapping her there in my arms, just holding, letting her need me in whichever way she would. We talked, that night, about everything, about her ex, about her pain, the pain still so vivid even now when someone moves behind her, when someone is too close that she isn't familiar with, she had been hurt, badly. She refused to tell me his name, but I know this much, if he ever tries to come near her again, I will kill him for hurting her. She spoke softly, honestly, about what he did and didn't do. He did hit her, he did hold her down when she didn't want.. him. She was hurt. Badly. Even now I find myself amazed that she has the capacity to love still, that she was so able, so willing, to open her heart to me, to let me in. To let me heal her and love her for who she is, who she was and who she always will be. She is mine, my wife now, my love, my whole world. I know I can never stop her remembering what was once her life, but I can make sure he never touches her again and I can look after her. My wife, my Darcey. She speaks softly even now, sweet, gentle, loving. My Darcey. My miracle wife. She is able to forgive so much. She is mine. My girl, my love and I will keep her safe. Forever.


End file.
